(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved hospital bed construction and wherein a displaceable frame is supported above a base frame by adjustable leg supports. The leg supports are constituted by fixed members and are displaced on a pivot shaft to cause a displacement of the displaceable frame relative to the base frame.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various hospital bed structures are known where a displaceable frame is supported and displaced above a base frame either in parallel relationship to the base frame or at angular positions and providing both the trendelenburg and reverse trendelenburg positions. However, in order to support the displaceable frame in these various positions, various leg support structures have been provided and suggested. A disadvantage of the leg supports known is that these utilize many link arms and connections and are complex to construct, resulting in numerous failures requiring excessive maintenance. Further, in view of the many links involved, the safety of some of the supports is questioned.
Furthermore, there is required the necessity of providing simple mechanisms to displace the leg supports whereby the displaceable frame assumes a desirable position and can be retained in that position.